


All them good times

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e13 The Purge, F/M, Fluff, Het, I just really love them ok? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve





	All them good times

The night before they leave Stillwater Dean tells Sam he wants to check in with Sheriff Hanscum one last time. Just to make sure everything’s good to go. No loose ends left to tie up.

"Yeah…ok. Sure, Dean." Sam agrees with an eye roll. Not bothering to point out it’s nearly 7:30 p.m. when Dean gets his brilliant and _utterly transparent_ idea.

Because upset with his brother or not, Sam isn’t blind and there’s no missing Dean’s excited grin as he gets ready to head out.

A grin that stays with Dean the entire trip to Donna’s house. Gets impossibly wider when upon opening the door and seeing him standing at her front steps she asks him in for dinner.

Then coffee and dessert afterward. _A friggin’ awesome pie from the same place as the donuts._

Which ultimately leads to an invitation to stay the night that Dean doesn’t even have to think twice about. _Hell yes._ Donna’s funny and sexy and Dean’s definitely on board to tear the sheets up a bit with her.

**

In the morning Dean knows he needs to get going but he doesn’t wanna just disappear on Donna. She’d felt so goddamned good, _tasted even better_ and honestly, it’d been the best night he’s had in a really long time.

So with Donna still out like a light, Dean slips into her kitchen. Setting the coffee to brew as he begins to plan an awesome breakfast. Digging around in the fridge and various cabinets for the perfect ingredients.

It’s when he’s got a half empty carton of eggs in his hands and _Whole Lotta Love_ lyrics on his lips that he notices a familiar bakery box on the counter and is hit with a different, _better_ idea.

10 minutes later Dean’s back upstairs, waking Donna up with coffee and donuts.

10 minutes after _that_ , Donna’s sticky, sweet fingers clutch at Dean’s hair while ragged gasps turn her exclamation of “Damn fine way to start the day.” into a broken stutter.

And as Dean licks powered sugar off her breasts he can’t help but agree.


End file.
